Rito
The Rito are a race of bird people who inhabit the skies. They have many different professions from being bards to postmen. Their home is in the Hebra mountains among the cold, which their feathers provide protection. They make great scouts and are great at using the bow. What type of bird they look like varies in appearance because of the variety of colors and patterns their feathers come in and have the most varied appearances of all the races. They are only in the Z-Verse currently. Physical Description: The Rito are a bird race with wings for arms that provide them with full flight. Their legs are talons and they have powerful beaks for mouths. The appearance of a Rito varies from Rito to Rito. They appear as different types of birds and as such have some of the most variety among the races. Some Rito may resemble a falcon others peacock and others yet a flamingo or parrot. All Rito are covered in feathers that provide them protection from the cold that other races envy and prize. The color of the feathers and their eyes depends on the type of bird they are. The Rito do wear clothes but this is mostly out of modesty and for protection. Society: The capital of the Rito people lies in the harsh Hebra Mountains as Rito Ridge which is built into the sides of cliffs in canyons that are only accessible by the Rito. Their leader is the Chieftain who act as a wise man in general although shamans are common around them. Rito are free spirited but are big about community or the Nest as they call it. The children are raised in community and are born in Nursery Nests where eggs are hatched together. Compared to other races the Rito have the shortest life spans but as a result age quicker reaching full maturity only at age 15. However, living memory among the Rito is also very short. Much of the history is short remembered and only history books are reliable for long history especially since even the oldest of the Rito don't have memories stretching as far back as some of the other races. Of all the races the Rito are also the youngest race. Their lore does not stretch back very far in Hyrule's history and as such they are not always taken seriously by other races. Their exact origins are uncertain. Some historians believe they are descended from Zora who evolved from taking the scales of Wind Dragons and left the water. Others argue that they are descended from, if not already are, the Sky and Wind tribes spoken of in ancient lore and as a result believe they have always been in Hyrule just behind the scenes or in temples in the sky now lost or forgotten. Culturally their architecture and society resembles that of Native Americans. Gender: Rito have an average ratio between Males and Females. Alignment and Religion: The Rito can be of any alignment but often favor Neutral alignments. The Rito sometimes display animistic beliefs or worship wind and weather deities with their patron deity being Zephos, the God of the Wind. They also hold mystical beliefs in a Wind Fish who they claim is the guardian spirit of the skies and dreams. Many Shaman and Oracles exist in the ranks of the Rito. The Rito are associated with the element of Wind and their sage representative is the Wind Sage. Standard Racial Traits * A'bility Score Racial Traits:' Rito are very resiliant because of their feathers but have short lived memories as a society as a whole. They have a +2 to Constitution and a -2 to Wisdom. * Size: Rito are Medium sized creatures. * Type: '''Rito are Monstrous Humanoids. * '''Base Speed: Rito have a base speed of 30 feet. * Languages: Rito begin play speaking Hylian and Rito. Defensive Racial Traits * Cold Immunity: Rito are protected from the cold by their feathers and are immune to the cold. Magical Racial Traits * Weather Savvy: Rito are so in tune with the air and sky they can sense the slightest change in atmospheric conditions. They can spend a full-round action to predict the weather in an area for the next 24 hours. This prediction is always accurate, but cannot account for spells or supernatural effects that might alter the forecast. Offensive Racial Traits * Sky Sentinel: Rito gain a +1 racial bonus on attack rolls, a +2 dodge bonus to AC, and a +2 bonus on Perception checks against flying creatures. In addition, enemies on higher ground gain no attack roll bonus against members of this race. * Bite: Rito have bite as a natural attack using its beak to attack that deals 1d3 of damage. Movement Racial Traits * Flight +3: Rito have a fly speed of 60 feet with good maneuverability. Senses Racial Traits * Darkvision: Rito can see in the dark up to 60 feet. * Low Light Vision: Rito can see twice as far as Hylians in normal light settings. Category:Zelda Races